Recordando tu calor
by Suki90
Summary: Una noche en la que se permitieron todo. Una noche que podía ser la última. Una noche, donde no se ocultaron nada ::Lemon Soft:: Reto de Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera. Dedicado a las chicas que lo conforman.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por TOEI y Masami Kurumada.

* * *

 **Autora** : Suki90  
 **Serie** : Saint Seiya  
 **Título** : Recordando tu calor  
 **Pareja:** Aioria x Marín

* * *

Tras la súbita e inexplicable perdida de fuerza del caballero dorado de la constelación de Leo, la cual provocó su repentino desmayo, el Dios Guerrero Frodi de Gullinbursti decidió que era momento de emprender la retirada para poder sanar sus heridas.

Como a todo guerrero le molestaba la idea de huir del campo de batalla, era un golpe a su orgullo; sin embargo la situación lo ameritaba, ya que esta parecía haberse salido de control. Una vez decidido, y de mala gana, el Dios Guerrero emprendió la retirada.

La difícil decisión de Frodi fue todo un alivio para Lyfia, quien una vez recobró la consciencia tras haberla perdido misteriosamente de la nada, pues así sería capaz de centrar su atención en ayudar al caballero dorado de leo.

Sin embargo su fuerza no era nada del otro mundo, a decir verdad se consideraba bastante débil. Por lo tanto, no tenía idea de cómo rayos podría sacar a Aioria de ese lugar. Aunque tenía que pensar en algo rápido, pues no dudaba ni por un segundo que otros Dioses Guerreros fueran a investigar lo que pasó una vez que Frodi les contara.

— Por Odín, ¿qué debo hacer...? —se preguntó Lyfia con preocupación.

De pronto, como si su plegaria hubiera sido escuchada por el mismísimo Odín, el caballero de oro recobró la consciencia en poco tiempo, abriendo sus ojos con algo de pesar. En su acuosa mirada se pudo distinguir la confusión que recorría su ser.

Siendo tan terco com cualquier usuario de leo, el joven de nacionalidad griega se puso de pie como pudo a pesar de no tener las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo; sin embargo su cuerpo cobró algo de factura, por lo que tras unos segundos de estabilidad sus piernas lo traicionan, haciendo que su cuerpo se fuera hacia un lado.

Lyfia, quien se había puesto de pie junto a él, fue rápidamente en su auxilio, ofreciendo su cuerpo como apoyo del guerrero de oro.

— No deberías moverte tan rápido, aún estás débil —le pidió ella, consternada por el joven que recién conoció.

— ¿D-Dónde está Frodi? —preguntó él con cansancio, viendo hacia todos lados.

— Se ha retirado —respondió Lyfia—. Y creo que nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo, necesitas descansar. Vamos, busquemos refugio.

No siendo capaz de responderle siquiera, el santo de Athena no tuvo más opción que la de seguir la sugerencia de la joven asgardiana. Dada su condición actual era lo más sabio para hacer.

Habiendo pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que comenzaron a caminar entre la fuerte ventisca de las montañas, tanto Aioria como Lyfia fueron capaces de divisar a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una cabaña deshabitada en la cima de una de las colinas; perfecta para refugiarse hasta que pasara la tormenta.

Nada más al momento en que pusieron el primer pie en dicha vivienda, el cuerpo de Aioria terminó por sucumbir ante la anterior perdida de fuerza y aquella misteriosa marca púrpura que aparecía en lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. El caballero dorado esperó estamparse duramente contra el suelo, sin embargo el golpe nunca llegó.

— ¡O-Oye! ¡Disculpa, pero...! —expresó Lyfia, quien ahora se encontraba justo debajo del cuerpo de un casi inconsciente Aioria. ¿Cómo terminaron así? Realmente no sabría decirse, seguramente se debía a lo débil que era aquella joven comparada con el santo de oro, por lo que tal vez su peso simplemente se vio derrotado ante el del hombre de tez aperlada, siendo ella quien recibiera directamente el golpe de la caída.

Haciendo todo lo posible por salir de aquella embarasosa situación, la joven de cabellos azulados buscó zafar sus brazos de la prisión que era el cuerpo del guerrero griego. Cuando finalmente lo logra, esta es capaz de, a muy duras penas, mover hacia a un lado al pesado muchacho, sintiendo un gran alivio y a la vez rápido palpitar en su corazón. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, parecía ser que esta era la primera vez que experimentaba tal cercanía con un hombre.

Sin embargo ese no era momento para avergonzarse, lo único importante era llevar a Aioria como fuera a la aparentemente única cama del lugar.

Eso si que sería un reto.

* * *

No siendo consciente de cómo ni en qué momento fue capaz de sostener el pesado cuerpo de Aioria, Lyfia finalmente pudo dejar al caballero dorado descansando sobre la única cama que había en el lugar. Lo cubrió con la manta que estaba por debajo de él y lo observó durante algunos segundos, afligida.

Parecía ser que aún estando a punto de perder la consciencia, el guardián de leo continuaba luchando contra esa aparente maldición que lo aquejaba no sólo a él, sino al resto de los guardianes de la diosa griega, Athena.

¿Tendrían esas marcas algo que ver con el regreso de su alma a la Tierra? ¿A su llegada a Asgard?

— Aioria, resiste... —suplicó ella, consternada por verlo sufrir.

El caballero, tratando de soportar el dolor y de reunir fuerzas, abrió levemente los ojos y le sonrió— Estoy bien —le dijo—. Esto no es nada, se me pasará si descanso... ¡UGH! —y ese fue su límite.

Viendo que el caballero no paraba de sufrir, Lyfia instintivamente volteó hacia todos lados, inspeccionando cada rincón de la cabaña que ahora mismo los refugiaba. Algo, tenía que haber algo que ayudara al santo de Athena.

Sin embargo...

— Esto es malo, no hay comida ni agua... —se dijo a sí misma. Miró de nueva cuenta al caballero, y con una mirada decidida se apresuró a salir de la vivienda en pos de buscar alimentos y agua para el guerrero de oro.

Dándole una última mirada al santo, Lyfia emprendió su viaje junto al helado clima de su tierra natal, dejando entonces a un débil Aioria completamente solo.

 _De ahí en adelante no recuerdo qué más sucedió, lo único certero para mi fue la evidente separación de mi mente y mi cuerpo; mi consciencia poco a poco se fue alejando cada vez más de la realidad, encerrándome en un sitio cubierto de una profunda obscuridad._

 _Mirara por donde mirara, volteara por donde volteara todo era igual, no había nada ni nadie más ahí a parte de mí. ¿Será que... finalmente he muerto?_

 _No, no lo creo, de alguna forma aún soy capaz de sentir el palpitar de mi corazón y cierta calidez en mi cuerpo. De estar muerto no tendría la capacidad percibir estas cosas._

 _Aunque en realidad yo debería..._

— Aioria… Aioria… —escuchó el león a lo lejos—. Aioria...—volvió a oír, pero esta vez mucho más claro que antes, esa voz...

Era ella... ¡Marín!

Anhelando poder ir a su lado, el de la constelación leonina intentó ponerse de pie, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron completamente en vano al sentir un enorme peso sobre sus extremidades. No dándose por vencido, con la mirada se dio a la tarea de buscar algo que lo ayudase a ir a su encuentro; sin embargo no hubo éxito. Todo seguía igual.

Todo continuaba sumido en la penumbra.

No había forma de salir.

Pero justo cuando el caballero de Athena estaba a punto de darse por vencido, una pequeña y cálida luz comenzó a abrirse paso por aquel obscuro lugar hasta llegar hacia él. ¿Qué sería eso? Se preguntó Aioria varias veces mientras la veía acercarse.

— Aioria… Aioria… despierta —pidió ella de nuevo, su voz sonando en esta ocasión mucho más fuerte que antes. Sin embargo, es cuando Marín decide posar una de sus manos sobre el hombro del caballero para zarandearlo un poco que este finalmente abre los ojos y con un respingo se levantó a gran velocidad de su cama.

Una vez que su visión se acostumbró a la luz del lugar, tras haber parpadeado varias veces, el leonino finalmente se da cuenta de quien es la persona que estaba frente a él— Ma-Marín, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí...? —preguntó de inicio, para después negar con la cabeza— No, espera, más bien: ¿Cómo ES que estás aquí? —cuestionó nuevamente, algo alarmado incluso, pues el hecho de que estuviese en la casa de leo a esas horas de la noche, en su habitación de paso, pues...

Alto... ¿Su habitación? ¿En qué momento? ¿No estaba él en-...?

— Los caballeros dorados me han permitido pasar por sus casas sin mucho problema —explicó ella sin muchos rodeos.

— ¿Así sin más? —le preguntó, confundido.

— Así sin más —repitió como respuesta.

Bien, eso era algo extraño. Si bien todos en el santuario conocían a la perfección a la portadora de la armadura del águila, el hecho de que tuviese que cruzar las 12 casas del zodiaco a altas horas de la noche se veía sumamente sospechoso, se viera por donde se viera...

— Aioria —llamó la águila de pronto, captando así la atención del guardián de leo—. A decir verdad no tengo la obligación de hacerlo, y ciertamente hubiese sido una mejor opción, pero... he venido a despedirme.

Las palabras de la santa de plata sorprendieron levemente a Leo— ¿Despedirte? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó.

— Athena me ha encomendado una misión muy especial.

— ¿Una misión? —volvió a cuestionar— ¿Qué tipo de misión? —preguntó algo curioso, ¿qué tan especial debía aquella encomienda como para que tuviera que salir de noche?

De forma repentina y súbita, el silencio se apoderó del lugar por completo. A muchos les incomodaría este tipo de situaciones, pero ese no era el caso de Marín y Aioria, puesto que ambos compartían una relación única en la que podían entenderse mutuamente sin siquiera decir palabra alguna.

Aunque claro, eso no siempre le resultaba fácil a él, ya que la máscara que Marín se empeñaba religiosamente en llevar le hacía aún más difícil descifrar lo que fuera que aquella mujer estuviese pensando.

Y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

Sin embargo, Aioria la conocía bastante bien, y sabía que el prolongado silencio entre ellos era más que nada porque Marín estaba tomando algún tipo de decisión. Tal vez se debatía internamente si compartir con él o no la naturaleza de la misión que le encomendó Athena.

Tras unos cuantos segundos de incertidumbre, la amazona de plata soltó un pequeño suspiro— La misión que nuestra diosa Athena me ha encomendado, es la de buscar a la hermana mayor de Seiya, Seika...

Los ojos de caballero dorado de la quinta casa se abrieron de par en par ante la respuesta de Marín... ¿Hermana mayor?

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿Que Seiya tiene una hermana? —cuestionó. Vaya, eso era nuevo, Aioria jamás se imaginó que el pegaso tuviese una hermana mayor. Por alguna razón siempre se creyó que el niño era hijo único.

Marín asintió rápidamente— Así es, y ha estado desaparecida por más de seis años; desde que Seiya vino a entrenar al santuario.

— Vaya... No estaba al tanto de eso. Él nunca ha dicho nada al respecto.

— Es natural, a excepción de algunos cuantos aquí en el santuario, sólo la diosa Athena y yo sabemos al respecto —respondió—. Seiya es algo cuidadoso con el tema de su hermana.

El león dorado al final terminó recargándose en la pared antes de cruzar sus brazos— Me lo puedo imaginar. Y la razón por la que Athena te ha encomendado esta misión no es únicamente por haber sido su maestra, sino por el aprecio mutuo que existe entre ustedes, ¿correcto? —Marín simplemente asintió— Por supuesto. Lo único que no termino de entender es, ¿por qué hasta ahora?

La amazona de plata guardó silencio por un instante antes de darle la espalda al caballero— Anteriormente nuestra diosa se encargaba personalmente de la búsqueda de Seika, claro que todo esto en secreto para no darle algún tipo de esperanza a Seiya en caso de no encontrar nada —respondió—. Pero, sucedió algo...

— ¿Algo?

De nueva cuenta, Marín se tomó varios segundos para responder— Según me ha dicho Athena... algo muy peligroso está por suceder. Parece ser que el santuario atravesará tiempos de obscuridad.

— ¿Tiempos de obscuridad? Te refieres a...

Volviéndose nuevamente hacia él, la santa de plata asintió— Athena no está segura, pero... es posible que estemos próximos a entrar a una nueva guerra, y es por eso que ha decidido permanecer en el santuario hasta entonces.

Escucharla decir aquellas palabras conmocionó al león dorado. Una nueva batalla se avecinaba. Marín dijo que su diosa no estaba segura, pero siendo honestos era poco probable que Athena se preocupara por algo que podía no pasar. Y si ella había decidido permanecer tiempo completo en su recinto, eso quería decir que la situación podía salirse de control.

De hecho, esto resultaba bastante irónico, ya que desde hace algunas semanas el caballero de leo había estado teniendo una inquietante sensación de muerte. Por lo que si lo que decía Marín era cierto, si el presentimiento de Athena resultaba ser verdad, entonces no había duda: Aioria estaba destinado a morir en la próxima guerra.

Su vida terminaría dentro de poco. Y si ese era el caso, entonces... él no...

— Bueno, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo aquí. Es hora de que me vaya —dijo la águila de pronto, sacando al dorado de sus pensamientos—. Debo cruzar otros 4 templos para poder comenzar mi viaje. Adiós Aioria —y así, sin siquiera voltear a ver al leonino, esta emprendió su camino hacia la salida de la casa del león.

Viendo como poco a poco la persona más importante de su vida se iba alejando rápidamente de su lado, y con ese presentimiento aún más fuerte que antes, Aioria terminó por abandonar la pared de su alcoba y detuvo con su mano a la pelirroja— ¡Espera Marín!

Algo impresionada por la repentina acción de su compañero de armas, aunque esto fuese desconocido para Aioria, esta giró su rostro hacia él— ¿Aioria? ¿Qué sucede?

Debido a lo repentino de sus acciones, el usuario de leo no supo bien qué hacer o qué decir al respecto. Lo único que este siempre tuvo claro era que no podía permitir que Marín se fuera así como así de la quinta casa..

Que no se malentienda, Aioria comprendía bien que la misión que Athena le encomendó era una muy importante, y que por Seiya la santa de águila haría hasta lo imposible, dado a que lo apreciaba enormemente. Era claro para muchos que ella lo consideraba casi como un hermano menor.

Pero, si ella se iba, si Marín dejaba la casa de leo, era probable que no se volvieran a ver... jamás.

— ¿Aioria...? —volvió a llamar la santa de plata, esta vez retomando su característica y emblemática serenidad en su voz, esperando una pronta respuesta del hombre que la detenía.

Sin embargo esta pareció no llegar nunca.

Estando a punto de liberar su brazo del agarre para poder irse, de una forma muy repentina, la joven de la armadura de águila se vio jalada hacia atrás con un poco de fuerza, para así terminar entre los fuertes brazos del caballero de oros.

De haber sido cualquier otra chica, su reacción hubiese sido algo nerviosa e inquita, pero no, era Marín de Águila de quien estábamos hablando, una santa de plata que servía con orgullo a la diosa Athena. Ella era diferente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo...? —preguntó al instante.

— Quédate —le pidió, ignorando completamente su pregunta.

Ella, quien continúo sin hacer algún tipo de movimiento para zafarse, respondió— Sabes que no puedo... —aquella respuesta únicamente logró que el leonino aumentase la fuerza de sus brazos—. Aioria...

— ¿Es necesario que partas ahora? —preguntó.

— Sí, es lo mejor —respondió— ¿Qué te sucede? Esta no es tu forma de proceder...

Sin tener la más mínima intensión de responder a aquel sencillo cuestionamiento, Aioria terminó por ocultar su rostro en la esquina que conecta el cuello y el hombro de la mujer que tiena apresada entre sus brazos, perdiéndose en la fragancia natural del cuerpo de la japonesa.

Amaba dicho aroma, y este siempre terminaba por tener algún tipo de efecto sobre su persona cuando estaba a su lado. Pero de tan sólo pensar que no volvería a embriagarse de dicha fragancia, ni de disfrutar su calor...

— Aio-...

— Voy a morir —interrumpió.

— ¿Cómo...? —soltó Marín rápidamente, no entendiendo de qué estaba hablando su captor— ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

Habiéndose alejado un poco de su cuerpo, Aioria finalmente la encaró— Últimamente he tenido la fuerte sensación de que voy a morir, y ahora con las sospechas de una posible guerra... no puedo evitar pensar en que todo lo que he sentido es verdad.

Probablemente sin que Marín se diera cuenta de sus acciones, esta posó sus manos rápidamente sobre los musculosos brazos del santo de oro— No puedes estar seguro de eso.

— Me gustaría poder coincidir contigo, pero es algo de lo que estoy completamente seguro —le dijo— No sé cuándo, no sé cómo... pero así es, la próxima batalla puede ser la última para mi.

— Debes tener más confianza en ti mismo, en tus habilidades —le dijo en ese tono tan autoritario y seguro que siempre la ha caracterizado—. Y aún si fueran ciertos esos presentimientos, como caballero dorado no tendrías por qué tener miedo; luchamos por Athena, por la paz... y si es necesario que arriesguemos nuestra vida para lograrlo-...

— Marín —la interrumpió rápidamente, posando una de sus manos sobre su máscara, lo que terminó sobresaltándola—. No es eso. Como bien has dicho, soy un caballero de Athena, y si morir está en mi destino lo he de aceptar como todo santo que protege a su diosa, ya que para eso nací. Como guerrero lo entiendo, pero...

Tras unos cuantos segundos de profundo silencio, la santa de plata retomó la palabra— Pero, ¿qué? —cuestionó, incitando a Aioria a continuar.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, el dorado finalmente continuó— Pero... también nací para amarte, Marín...

— Aiora...

Ignorando el pequeño dejo de sorpresa en la voz de la chica, este continuó— Escucha Marín, si hemos de enfrentarnos a una nueva guerra... está bien, no le temo a la muerte. Lo que me aterra es no poder tener la dicha de volver a verte nunca más… —confesó finalmente, logrando dejar sin habla a la guerrera de plata.

De nueva cuenta, el silencio se apoderó de la quinta casa del zodiaco. Tras la súbita confesión del guerrero dorado, Marín no emitió palabra alguna, a decir verdad no estaba segura de cómo debía responderle al hombre que muchas veces le ayudó dentro del santuario.

Por un lado estaban sus propios sentimientos al respecto, pero por otro estaba su responsabilidad con la diosa Athena.

Sin embargo, algo la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella al mismo tiempo en que con una de sus manos detenía la de Aioria, que estaba a punto de alejar esa fría máscara de su rostro.

— Marín... ¿Por qué no quieres mostrarme tu rostro? —le preguntó sin alejar su mano de aquello que le impedía verla directamente a los ojos— Tú sabes... que no hay necesidad de que nos ocultemos nada...

Sin embargo, Marín sencillamente no respondió.

— Entiendo que cuando una mujer es despojada de su máscara por un hombre, esta tiene dos opciones: Amarlo o matarlo —le dijo, recordándole que él también conocía las leyes del santuario.

— Si lo sabes, ¿entonces para qué insistes? —preguntó.

Apresando con más fuerza su otro brazo, el leonino ajustó el agarre de su manos en la máscara— Porque confío en que la decisión que has tomado es la misma que la mía —y dicho eso, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de la que disponía, evitó que Marín continuara deteniendo su mano y finalmente alejó el frío rostro de metal que cubría la cara de la mujer que aún sin conocer su apariencia amaba.

Sorpresivamente para Aioria, Marín no hizo ningún intento por detener el atrevimiento que el caballero estaba teniendo con ella, por lo que después de muchos años de sólo ver aquel frío rostro de metal… al final pudo vislumbrar a la mujer detrás de la máscara, la que lo hechizó con su voz, sus acciones, su valentía, sentido de la responsabilidad y su lealtad hacia los demás.

Frente a él se encontraba, con el perdón de Athena, la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya conocido. Sus profundos y serenos ojos azules, tan profundos como el océano mismo, lo observaban con detenimiento e intensidad, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Aioria diera un fuerte vuelco en su pecho.

El caballero de oro no pudo evitar embelesarse con la belleza tan sencilla y grácil de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Y esa mirada, por todos los dioses, esos ojos lo tenían completamente hipnotizado. Estos además denotaban gran sabiduría y bondad, tal como su mera presencia y porte hacían sentir.

Marín, a ojos de Aioria, era perfecta en todo el sentido de la palabra.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato? —le preguntó ella, impresionando al leonino por lo claro de su voz. Sin duda alguna sonaba muchísimo mejor sin ella.

— N-No —respondió él de inmediato, aunque algo tartamudo debido a la abrupta ruptura de sus pensamientos—, es sólo que... me tienes sorprendido Marín.

Aprovechando la desconcentración del usuario de Leo, Marín logró zafarse del agarre de Aioria, para después cerrar los ojos y desviar su rostro del caballero— Eres un exagerado.

— Estoy hablando en serio —se quejó él, no sólo por haber ella dudado de sus palabras, sino por haber permitido que esta se alejase de él. Ahora la pelirroja estaba dándole la espalda.

— Lo sé. Gracias... —fue lo único que le dijo, no teniendo intenciones de verlo si quiera—. Aioria, ahora has visto mi rostro, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa... ¿Qué pensaba hacer ahora que por fin vio su rostro? A decir verdad, no tenía idea. Nunca pensó más allá. Lo único que él deseaba, era poder ser feliz a lado de la mujer que amaba, aunque este tipo de felicidad no fuese la de una persona normal.

Pero ahora era imposible aspirar a eso, ya que Marín tenía que irse para poder cumplir con la misión que se le encomendó, mientras que él tendría que mantenerse alerta dado que su diosa tenía un presentimiento lleno de peligro, así como él lo tenía sobre su muerte.

Viéndolo así, era un panorama muy triste para ellos, su amor, porque sabía que ella lo amaba también, se estaba tornando imposible. Difícil...

Como todo caballero estaba dispuesto a aceptar su destino. Sin embargo, si podía... al menos... ser capaz de vivir un último recuerdo con ella, a su lado, el sería feliz.

— Lo único que quiero, lo único que deseo... es poder crear un último recuerdo a tu lado —le confesó, posando su acuosa mirada en el suelo—. Marín, si deseas irte para cumplir tu misión como Athena te lo ha encomendado, entonces no te detendré, pero...

La santa de plata ante el silencio viró su rostro un poco hacia él.

— Pero... si me permites abrazarte esta noche, no como un caballero de oro, sino como un simple humano... un hombre enamorado, me harías sentir la dicha más grande de este mundo —soltó finalmente, sintiendo como su rostro iba adoptando un bello tono carmín, el cual a pesar de la poca luz podía distinguirse.

Marín, quien hasta ahora había estado dándole la espalda al caballero de la quinta casa, cierra los ojos por un instante antes de girarse de nueva cuenta hacia él. Con paso lento y firme fue acercándose poco a poco al hombre que siempre fue una luz para ella y muchos otros en el santuario.

Aioria de Leo siempre había sido aquel hombre dulce y tierno para ella, aquel que jamás la juzgó por su nacionalidad y la reconoció como un santo más de Athena. También fue él quien la apoyó cuando su alumno Seiya quería huir del entrenamiento debido a los comentarios racistas sobre su procedencia.

Todo eso y más hizo que Marín, aquella mujer de imperturbable personalidad, guardara en su corazón todos esos momentos que vivió a su lado.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su lado, la joven de azulada mirada tomó la máscara que Aioria aún sostenía, lo que causó que el aludido posara nuevamente su vista sobre ella, deleitándose así nuevamente con su belleza y sencillez. Mientras tanto, la portadora de la armadura del águila se dedicó a observar su máscara con seriedad, como si estuviera inspeccionándola a pesar de que la conocía perfectamente bien.

— Cuando las mujeres nos ponemos esta máscara... estamos dispuestas a abandonar nuestra femineidad, a ser tratadas como hombres por los demás —comenzó ella, llamando así la atención del caballero—. Es por esa razón que nuestro carácter es mucho más fuerte y por lo tanto no solemos demostrar... aquellos sentimientos que albergamos en lo más profundo de nuestros corazones —continuó, pensando irremediablemente en Shaina. Ella sabía bien lo mucho que su rival amaba a su discípulo.

Aioria, quien únicamente se quedó ahí de pie, asintió ante las palabras de Marín, indicando así que estaba consciente de esos detalles.

Finalmente dejando su máscara en uno de los muebles más cercanos, la dama guerrera posó sus manos sobre el rostro de Aioria— Sin embargo, a pesar de todo... somos mujeres, y el deseo de ser abrazadas por el hombre que amamos es algo tan fuerte que es una lucha constante —le dijo, viendo con sus azulados ojos al león de la quinta casa que ahora poseía un intenso brillo en sus orbes, al igual que ella—. Sucumbir a nuestros anhelos no es una opción, pero...

— Pero...

— Si el hombre al que le entregamos nuestro corazón está dispuesto a amarnos tal como somos, con este lado tan poco femenino... entonces está bien —concluyó, para finalmente con sus manos acercar el rostro del santo de Athena, Aioria, al suyo.

Cerrando sus ojos de forma simultanea, los dos amantes finalmente fueron capaces de producir aquella unión que desde hacía años anhelaron crear, ese primer contacto entre sus labios que les permitió saborear el dulce y placentero néctar del amor.

La corriente eléctrica que desató dicho contacto recorrió de pies a cabeza a los dos santos de Athena, una sensación que no se equiparaba a ninguna otra vivida jamás. Era impresionante lo que un solo beso era capaz de crear; con decir que sus corazones, los cuales ahora latían al unísono, palpitaron tan fuerte que el otro fue capaz de percibirlo.

El roce inicial de sus labios fue algo suave, pequeño e inocente, tal y como se esperaría de un par de seres que poco habían disfrutado de la dicha del amor. Aquel tímido beso tuvo gran impacto en ellos que rápidamente los llevó a un mundo paralelo en el que sólo existían ellos, un sitio en donde no había maldad, donde la muerte y la soledad no existían.

Donde solo estaban ellos.

Sin embargo todo lo que inicia tiene un final, y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos deseaba hacerlo, tuvieron que separar sus labios del otro para poder brindarle a sus pulmones algo de oxígeno.

— Te amo... —susurró Aioria con suavidad, sin alejar tanto su rostro del de Marín.

—... y yo a ti... —fue lo único que ella fue capaz de pronunciar.

Y es que no tuvieron que decir nada más, pues la relación que ambos tenían les permitía entenderse con solo verse; es por ello que sus labios no tardaron mucho en volver a encontrarse, esta vez siendo un poco más desesperado y apasionado. Su amor era tan grande, que ya les era imposible no demostrarlo como tal.

Si esta sería la última vez que se vieran, entonces que valiera la pena.

Sin ningún tipo de reparo, los amantes fueron cediendo poco a poco ante sus más profundos deseos, siendo las manos de ambos las que se pronunciaron primero. Con algo de lentitud gracias a la inexperiencia, los jóvenes adultos se dedicaron a recorrer delicadamente el desconocido cuerpo del otro, brindando suaves y tortuosas caricias que lo único que lograban era que el otro soltase suspiros cargados de un placer contenido.

Faltos nuevamente de aire, pero sin deseas separarse del otro, los guerreros de Athena abrieron abriendo un poco más su boca, logrando así tomar leves bocanadas de aire al mismo tiempo en que profundizaron aquel íntimo contacto que comenzaron a conocer junto al otro.

Anhelando mucho más, los labios de Aioria finalmente abandonan los suaves y rojizos belfos de Marín, creando así un camino de lentos y sensuales besos desde su boca hasta el oreja, en donde al llegar descubrió uno de los puntos débiles de la amazona que tenía entre sus brazos. Uno que ni siquiera ella sabía que poseía, de paso.

Tras sentir los labios del león dorado en el lóbulo de su oreja, Marín no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro lleno de gozo. Aioria, quien para ese momento ya había rodeado la cintura de la águila, con lentitud la hizo retroceder hasta que su espalda diera directamente contra la pared de la habitación, terminando apresada entre esta y los fuertes brazos del joven griego.

Una prisión de la que no podía ni quería escapar.

Marín sencillamente se dejó hacer, estaba tan embriagada de todas aquellas emociones que por años suprimió que no supo en primera instancia cómo responder o qué hacer ante los mimos del hombre de su vida. Ahora incluso sus traviesas manos habían comenzado a bajar por su caderas lentamente hasta llegar a sus bien torneadas piernas, para después, regresar a su estrecha cintura sin más.

Buscando que la situación no fuera tan injusta, la amazona decidió brindarle algo d atención al guerrero dorado, comenzando a pasear sus dedos por el desnudo torso del santo de leo; Marín quería conocer todo lo que tuviese que ver con él, con Aioria.

Lo recorrió de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, memorizando cada parte de él, para después pasarse hacia su ancha espalda y deleitándose con el calor de su piel.

Habiendo estado tan embelesada con lo que sus manos le permitían conocer, Marín no se dio cuenta en qué momento Aioria la fue despojando de varias de sus prendas, entre ellas sus hombreras y el listón que rodeaba su estrecha cintura. Una vez hecho eso, el león dirigió sus labios hacia el expuesto cuello de la pelirroja, causando que una nueva corriente eléctrica recorriese la espina dorsal de la santa.

Finalmente separando sus labios del cuello de Marín, el santo de oro recorrió lentamente la quijada de la joven mujer hasta que llegó a sus labios, los cuales se permitió morder con suavidad. Depositó esporádicos besos en los enrojecidos belfos de Marín antes de probarlos por milésima vez.

Separándose de sus labios y con la respiración levemente agitada, su voz se pronunció:— Marín... yo... —apretó de nueva cuenta el cuerpo de su amada contra el suyo, buscando obtener el valor suficiente para poder decir lo que pensaba—. Te necesito...

— Aioria...

— Quiero... quiero que seas mía... —confesó él con vergüenza, con su rostro oculto de los ojos de la amazona—. Necesito sentir tu cuerpo unido al mío.

Por supuesto que aquella confesión logró que la japonesa abriera de par en par sus ojos. No es que no supiera que aquel apuesto hombre deseaba llegar a ese punto con ella, pues hace nada se lo dijo pero... el hecho de escucharlo, de oírlo decir esas palabras de una forma más directa logró que corazón diese un vuelco en su pecho.

Debido a todas aquellas emociones, su cuerpo fue incapaz de detener el pequeño temblor que este comenzó a sentir, por lo que lo único que se vio capaz de hacer fue apretar el agarre de sus brazos.

— Aioria.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó él, finalmente siendo capaz de observar a la amazona, aunque esta a él no lo estuviera viendo.

La santa de plata miró de nuevo al león, esta vez con la misma intensidad que este la veía a ella— Hablas demasiado —y con ello, la joven de pelirroja cabellera atrapó en un intenso beso los labios del griego. Debido al impulso que Marín tomó, sus cuerpos finalmente se vieron alejados de su lugar en la pared.

Con algo de torpeza y buscando no tropezar, Aioria dio varios pasos hacia atrás debido al impulso que la mujer que más amaba tomó. Anhelando sentirla aún más pegada a él, este finalmente dio con su cama y dejó que sus cuerpos se depositaran allí, eso si, sin romper en ningún solo instante aquel contacto que ya no era suficiente para mitigar su deseo.

La fuerza con la que los dos buscaban entregarse el uno al otro llegó al punto en que sus respiración y sus movimientos denotaban desespero, descontrol. El fuego que ardía dentro de sus corazones tan sólo los hizo más deseosos del ser que los tenía presos.

El ambiente comenzaba a sentirse algo más pesado debido a sus jadeantes respiraciones. Ambos sentían que se sofocarían si no lo hacían.

No obstante, necesitada de aire, fue Marín quien finalmente se alejó de los labios de Aioria, para así terminar sentada a horcajadas sobre él, mientras que el leonino posó sus manos sobre los muslos de esta.

La expresión que la amazona le dedicó a Aioria era una increíble mezcla entre deseo, intensidad y amor. Aquellos ojos tan azules como el mar fueron capaces de transmitirle tantas emociones al leonino que este no pudo evitar quedarse en silencio, admirando la belleza de la santa que tenía sobre él.

Verla ahí, sobre él, bajo la suave y azulada luz de la luna que atravesaba la única ventana del lugar, era como un sueño, uno del que deseaba no despertar nunca. Estaba completamente embelesado por su mera presencia.

Ella, quien en algún momento sintió inalcanzable ahora estaba ahí con él, dispuesta a crear un último recuerdo a su lado. La santa que por años anheló para él, pero que por respeto a su condición de guerrera jamás intentó nada, ahora se encontraba sentada sobre él, viéndolo con intensidad.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves? —preguntó ella.

Dicha pregunta lo sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos— N-Nada, sólo...

—...

— Tan sólo... —repitió—, intento memorizar cada una de tus facciones. Eres... eres hermosa Marín, y no me cansaré de repetírtelo.

Sería una total mentira si se dijera que Aioria no esperó ver algún tipo de reacción en su rostro, al que denotara su vergüenza o su nerviosismo.

Pero no, lo único continuó recibiendo fue aquella intensa pero a la vez profunda mirada.

No obstante, el que su rostro no denotase gran cosa, eso no significaba que su cuerpo no pudiese demostrar lo contrario, pues lo siguiente que Aioria supo fue que la joven de águila tomó una de sus manos y la llevó directamente hacia uno de sus senos con el único fin de que este pudiese sentir el rápido e incesante palpitar de su corazón.

Tomando eso como un indicador para que continuase, el guardián de la casa de leo finalmente enderezó su cuerpo. Con el apoyo de uno de sus brazos este se acomodó junto a Marín en una mejor posición para poder dar seguimiento a aquel ritual tan esperado y gozado por muchos.

Sin despegar su vista de la de ella, Aioria alejó su mano de su seno para poder pasar su brazo por su estrecha cintura. Con ello terminó apegando más su cuerpo al suyo, situación que hizo mucho más placentera la captura de sus labios con los de él.

Algunos seguramente se preguntarán si la Marín de hace varios años se habría prestado para esto. La respuesta es claramente no. Ella se hubiese reprochado todas estas acciones, sentiría una vergüenza infinita por haber roto las reglas de su diosa Athena. Llegaría incluso al punto de abandonar el santuario se fuese necesario.

Sin embargo, la santa de plata de esa noche lo único que quería era entregarse por completo a aquel momento, a ese beso... no deseaba pensar.

No dudando ni un sólo instante, la portadora del águila recibió con gusto la lengua del león dentro de su boca, permitiendo que este explorara lo que gustara. Al mismo tiempo ella comenzó a juguetear con la suya en un imperioso intento de llegar al origen de sus suspiros.

Sus traviesas manos continuaron viajando por el cuerpo del otro con suma lentitud, disfrutando cada detalle de este con su tacto. El disfrute por supuesto era tal, que los amantes llegaron a sentir que sus seres explotarían en cualquier momento por el gozo.

Tras varias dosis de intensos besos, la pareja se vio forzada a romper aquel preciado contacto entre sus bocas. No obstante, el león no daría tregua, pues mientras posaba sus labios sobre el cuello de la amazona, este comenzó a deslizar los tirantes del traje de Marín un poco hacia abajo, cada segundo un tanto más, dejando al descubierto los trabajados pero a la vez finos hombros.

Deseoso por explorar y probar más de ella, Aioria decidió descender desde su cuello hasta su hombro, plantando una serie de besos húmedos y largos en el camino, cosa que hizo que la dama del águila soltara varios suspiros cargados de placer.

Necesitando un poco de control, la amazona deshizo el agarre de Aioria y aprisionó el cuello de su amante con fuerza, apretándolo contra sí misma mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de quien no parecía querer darle un respiro, y eso que aún estaban en la primera etapa.

— Marín… —susurró una y otra vez, extasiado— Marín…

No queriendo quedarse atrás, Marín se dedicó recorrer nuevamente el torso de su amante. Mientras más paseaba sus manos por el torso de su hombre, la pelirroja amazona volvió a ser consciente de la perfecta musculatura del joven griego. Tanto entrenamiento había dado frutos, y era ella quien gozaba de aquel deleite.

Sin embargo dicho hecho la hizo pensar... ¿Qué pensaría él de su cuerpo? Sus músculos no estaban tan marcados como los de él, pero comparada con cualquier otra chica, incluso con Athena misma, ella tenía una complexión más ancha y musculosa.

Aquello la dejó pensando por algunos cuantos segundos, cosa que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por Aioria. Es por ello que finalmente se alejó de su cuello y se aventuró a preguntar.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó él de pronto, sacando así de sus pensamientos a la águila.

Sorprendida por la repentina pregunta, la joven pelirroja intentó alejar dicha emoción de su mirada, así como desviando su vista de la del león— No es nada.

— Si no fuera nada no evitarías mi mirada —declaró él, haciendo que con su mano esta volviese a verlo—. Sabes que puedes contarme todo Marín...

Ella sabía eso, estaba consciente de lo confiable que era el portador de leo, y que dada la situación en la que estaban no había necesidad de esconder nada, de ocultarse algo.

Sin embargo eso no impidió que dudara, aunque sea por unos cuantos segundos. Era algo impropio de su persona, pero como todo humano tenía permitido flaquear. Aioria aún así no la presionó, él tan sólo esperó su respuesta en silencio, con esa paciencia que pocos hombres tienen en la actualidad.

Fue debido a eso que al final Marín cedió. Pasó de nuevo su mano por el torso de Aioria y se detuvo en uno de sus pectorales. Dicha acción naturalmente captó la atención del caballero.

— Si bien no es lo mismo... —comenzó ella—, debido al arduo entrenamiento, mi cuerpo ganó una musculatura considerable...

— Lo sé —declaró él en susurro—. Pero eso quiere decir que has sido capaz de superar a un humano normal... ¿Por qué lo comentas?

Tras unos segundos de silencio...— Es algo... que usualmente no verías en una mujer...

Dichas palabras confundieron un poco al guardián de leo. ¿Qué tendría que ver que ella fuese un poco más musculosa que una mujer común y corriente? ¿Qué es lo que podría preocuparle...? Eso a él no le importaba, ya que él no deseaba a alguien normal, la quería a ella, la aceptaba tal y como era... así se enamoró.

Todavía algo desconcertado por sus palabras, el león dorado tomó la mano de Marín entre las suyas.

— ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? —preguntó, viéndola con tranquilidad, logrando observar en su seria mirada algo de incertidumbre— Marín.

La amazona cerró sus ojos entonces— Disculpa. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué eso me importa ahora... —declaró, finalmente permitiendo que un leve sonrojo se apoderara de su rostro.

— No tienes por qué disculparte —respondió él, acariciando con su otra mano la mejilla sonrosada de la pelirroja—. Marín, a mi no me importa nada de eso. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo. Te acepto y amo como eres... así como lo dijiste en un principio.

Sin siquiera esperar una nueva respuesta del águila, el león volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de ella en un suave y lento movimiento, buscando así alejar dichos pensamientos de su mente.

Marín únicamente se dejó hacer.

Dedicándose únicamente a los labios del otro, Aioria continuó con la tarea que tenía encomendara; poco a poco comenzó a deslizar cada vez más el atuendo de su amazona, deseoso de poder sentir aquel maravilloso cuerpo junto al suyo.

Anhelaba deleitarse con su calor.

Separando sus labios de ella, el leonino se concentró en bajar con delicadeza las prendas de Marín. No obstante al estar sentados, estas era algo difícil de remover, por lo que aprovechando que esta se encontraba sobre su regazo, este la empujó con suavidad hacia las sábanas de su cama.

Una vez que la espalda de Marín diera contra el delgado colchón, Aioria continuó con su tarea de liberar los brazos de su amada. Con cuidado pasó cada una de sus extremidades por el agujero correspondiente.

Tras haberlos liberado, y a pesar del nerviosismo, el león bajó una vez más las ropas de la amazona, dejando finalmente al descubierto aquello que distinguía a Marín como una dama. Esta por supuesto se cubrió a si misma de la vista del caballero.

— Marín...

— Esto es vergonzoso...

Buscando no decir nada más, el joven santo decidió guardar sus palabras y con cuidado apartar los delicados pero fuertes brazos de la amazona de pecho, permitiéndose así ver aquello que hasta hace nada fue capaz de tocar. La perfección de la que su querida águila gozaba y que ocultaba de los ojos de los demás.

Sin sentir en qué momento, la joven águila sintió cerca de su pecho el cálido y a la vez húmedo aliento del leonino, quien con suma delicadeza se permitió probar aquel punto rosado con su boca y lengua. Pocos segundos después su mano libre se dirigió hacia al otro seno, el cual atendió con suaves caricias, dando de vez en cuando leves apretones al punto más sensible de estos.

Abrumada por todo aquello que estaba sintiendo, la joven de águila fue incapaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos a la vez que sus labios dibujaban una expresión de absoluto placer. Mientras más se dejaba consentir, más terminaba arqueando su cuerpo debido al repentino placer.

— A-Aiori-a...

Ante aquella placentera forma de pronunciar su nombre, el portador de leo dejó de lado aquel rosado punto y fijó nuevamente sus ojos en el avergonzado y algo sudoroso rostro de la amazona. Las miradas de los dos se cruzaron brevemente, permitiéndo al otro ver a través de sus orbes lo que deseaban y profesaban.

Ahí había amor, deseo, ansiedad... una imperiosa necesidad de unirse, de fusionarse en el rito del amor, de disfrutar aquel pequeño mundo que crearon cuando se besaron por vez primera.

Sin poder esperar ni un minuto más, el león se enderezó levemente sobre el cuerpo de la santa plateada y con delicadeza pero a la vez rapidez comenzó a despojar de su cuerpo aquellas prendas que le impedían ver en todo su esplendor la figura femenina que lo hechizó nada más la conoció. Dichas masculinas manos recorrieron al mismo tiempo las torneadas piernas de Marín, provocando que una leve corriente eléctrica cruzara su espina dorsal. El hecho de sentir como poco a poco era desprovista de su ropa la avergonzaba de sobre manera, pero en su interior era algo que deseaba.

Aioria siempre fue su luz, y mentiría si negara que alguna vez imaginó su vida junto a él en otras circunstancias. Sin embargo, debido a sus responsabilidades, a su destino, eso jamás se vería posible.

Pero ahí estaban ahora, en proceso de recrear un antiguo ritual que ni siquiera los dioses podían dejar de realizar, un evento tan importante que comos guerreros eran obligados a ignorar, especialmente las feminas que juraban proteger a su diosa no importando qué.

¿Estaban cometiendo un error? No lo sabían, pero estaban dispuestos a correr dicho riesgo juntos.

Finalmente tras unos tortuosos segundos, Aioria fue capaz de despojar a Marín de todo aquello que la cubría. Sus guantes, sus rodilleras, sus medias, ahora todo yacía en el suelo a un lado de la cama.

El joven griego observó con detenimiento a la mujer que tenía frente a él. La mirada del león fue tan intensa, que incluso Marín fue capaz de palpar aquella sensación. La veía con tanta fuerza que era imposible no hacerlo.

Leo estaba tan embelesado por el cuerpo desnudo de la amazona, que este no se dio cuenta en qué momento la pelirroja terminó empujándolo hacia atrás, estando ahora él contra el colchón de la cama y ella sobre su cuerpo sin nada encima.

Debido a la vista, las mejillas del león se vieron envueltas en un tono carmesí— No me parece justa la situación. Permite que iguale nuestras condiciones.

Y sin decir nada más, la amazona comenzó a despojar a Aioria de todo aquello que se interpusiera entre el contacto de sus cuerpos. Delineando con sus finas manos el contorno del musculoso cuerpo del dorado de Athena, estremeciendo su alma ante cada roce.

Todo aquello parecía ser un sueño, era algo... precioso y aterradoramente placentero. Como santos aún así, esto no era algo que tuviesen permitido hacer, y mucho menos dentro de uno de los templos guardianes; sin embargo en ese instante todo parecía correcto. Tenerse entre sus brazos aquella probable última noche de esa manera se sentía... bien, indicado.

Ni Aioria ni Marín se imaginaban vivir ese momento con nadie más.

Una vez que Marín desproveyó a su león de sus prendas, esta se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, permitiendo que el contacto entre sus pieles fuera aún más íntimo.

Cuando Aioria sintió los labios de ella bajar por su cuello y recorrerle el pecho, este no pudo evitar apretar los ojos y permitir que un fuerte gruñido de su garganta escapara. Aquella deliciosa tortura lo estaba llevando al límite.

Dicho sonido causó que Marín volviese su mirada hacia él. Ninguno de los dos era un experto en la materia, todo lo que estaban haciendo era lo que sus corazones les dictaban seguir y hacer; pero, esa falta de experiencia era compensada por el amor, el cariño y la pasión con la que se amaban.

Necesitando deleitarse nuevamente de aquel sabor, el dorado guerrero reclamó los labios de Marín nuevamente, ansioso por volver a probar el néctar que estos desprendían.

En ese momento eran sólo ellos dos y nada más les interesaba.

Los santos regresaban cada caricia y cada beso dado, no había momento en que las acciones no fuesen reciprocas. Estaban alcanzando límites jamás soñados, y lo mejor de todo es que lo hacían juntos.

Sin embargo, todo tiene un precio. Tras tanto beso, y tanta caricia, sus cuerpos comenzaron a sentir que ya no era posible expresar su amor así.

Necesitaban avanzar.

Habiéndose separado, los dos se miraron a los ojos, momento que pareció durar una eternidad hasta que Aioria instintivamente se rodó y se colocó sobre ella. Ahora era quien yacía contra el colchón, mientras que él sostenía su peso con sus brazos. El nerviosismo aumentaba con el pasar de los segundos, ambos deseaban tanto ese instante.

— ¿Estarás bien…? —le preguntó él con preocupación.

Marín, quien guardó silencio por unos segundos le sonrió y le dijo: — Contigo sí —fue su única respuesta.

La amazona entonces posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del león y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarle nuevamente. Aioria claro está no opuso resistencia alguna, él tan sólo se dejó llevar por Marín y por aquel beso que estaba cargado con una enorme necesidad, anhelo y deseo.

Pronto el león no pudo evitar sentir las fuertes pero suaves piernas de la águila posicionarse alrededor de su cadera, así como su cuerpo moviéndose lentamente debajo del suyo. Dicha fricción estremeció al caballero de oro, el cual ya no podía soportar ni un minuto más esa situación.

La necesitaba... Tenía que unir su cuerpo al de ella.

Como si esta hubiese leído sus pensamientos, como si su mente hubiese sido uno solo, Marín comenzó a moverse un poco abajo de él, causando naturalmente algo de fricción entre sus cuerpos. En ese instante Aioria tuvo que contener la respiración lo mejor que pudo debido al roce.

En un intento de aligerarle la tarea a la amazona, este trató de levantar su peso del cuerpo de ella, pero Marín se lo impidió al mismo tiempo en que lo atraía hacia ella y lo guiaba.

Su cuerpo lo esperaba ansioso.

No siendo capaz de alargar la situación ni un segundo más, el guardián de leo se posicionó entre sus piernas, y una vez que estuvo mentalmente listo empujó sus caderas con lentitud hacia su interior, siendo apresado de forma inmediata por las húmedas paredes del reciento de Marín.

Un pesado y jadeante suspiro no se hizo esperar de su parte, era increíble todo lo que estaba sintiendo al entrar en ella, aquel suave y tibio placer, era demasiado para él.

Nublado por aquel incinerante placer, el dorado continuó avanzando cada vez más en su recorrido, aunque de vez en cuando este se detenida por los suaves pero a la vez dolorosos quejidos de la amazona.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

— Lo.. estoy... —respondió ella, tan sólo abrazándose más a él, indicando así que continuara.

Sabiendo que lo mejor, especialmente para ella, era proseguir, el joven griego se dio a la tarea de concluir aquel tortuoso recorrido y cerrar de forma definitiva el espacio que había entre sus cuerpos en un rápido y fuerte movimiento de cadera, logrando así que Marín abriese sus ojos de golpe ante el repentino dolor que sintió.

Fue doloroso, en verdad que lo fue. Estaba consciente de que la primera ocasión para una mujer era sumamente difícil, pero ella como santo de Athena no se podía permitir quejarse por algo como eso. Ella lo deseó así a final de cuentas.

Esa noche perdió algo sumamente importante para ella con el hombre que más amaba en ese mundo, y quería recordarlo como algo agradable y placentero.

Por lo que lo único que salió de sus labios fue un leve quejido, uno que poco expresaba el verdadero dolor que su interior sintió.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, alejándose levemente de ella para verla.

— Es-toy bien —respondió ella.

— ¿Segura que no te lastimé? Marín… tienes que decirme si te-…

— Te digo que estoy bien… —dijo ella, callándolo al posar sus dedos sobre sus labios—. Duele un poco, pero no moriré por esto...

— Marín…

Entendiendo su preocupación, lo único que ella fue capaz de hacer para calmarlo un poco fue posar su mano en su mejilla y atraerlo contra sí, para finalmente besarle apasionadamente en los labios.

Aioria entonces, seguro de las palabras de su mujer, retomó su labor y empezó a moverse lentamente un poco más dentro de ella, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Marín se tensaba con su avance.

Pasados así unos cuantos segundos, el dolor que la unión de sus cuerpos produjo fue siendo reemplazado poco a poco por una ola de calor mucho más intensa que la que habían estado sintiendo, inundándolos por completo en una paz y placer absolutos.

— ¡Aioria…! —murmuró contra sus labios.

El león respiraba agitadamente, y por más que lo intentaba… no se veía capaz de controlar el sentimiento que inundó su pecho en el momento en que finalmente hizo suya a la amazona de águila, aquella hermosa y enigmática mujer que él tanto admiraba.

Ella, quien fue la única que lo aceptó por quién era, que no lo juzgó por lo que en su momento se pensó fue la traición de Aioros, su hermano, quien siempre lo entendió como nadie lo intentó hacer jamás. Esa joven ahora era una con él, en una entrega absoluta lo acogió en su interior.

Nunca creyó recibir tanto amor...

— Marín… —susurró con un tono de voz cargado de emoción contra sus labios, los cuales terminaron alejándose de los de ella para poder respirar mientras que el movimiento de su cadera iba aumentando cada vez más.

— Aioria... —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Tanto Aioria como Marín se vieron en una competencia muy pareja, pues los dos respiraban y jadeaban tan agitadamente que uno no podía saber quien tenía más fuerza para expresar el gozo que sentía.

De pronto Aioria pasó uno de sus brazos al rededor de los hombros de Marín y la apresó contra su pecho, reclamando su cuerpo completamente. Así de nueva cuenta sus labios buscaron con desesperación los de ella, devorándola con una necesidad tan distintiva de un usuario de leo, una que iba más allá del simple aspecto físico.

Marín respondió todos esos besos y movimientos, así como las caricias, con la misma intensidad y pasión con la que su amante se los daba. Estaba entregada absolutamente al momento que estaban compartiendo.

Aunque más que besarse parecía como si ambos estuvieran… respirando el aliento del otro. Sin embargo al final eso no importaba realmente, lo único certero era el momento que estaban viviendo.

Su unión total y eterna.

No siendo capaz de percibir más allá de los brazos de Aioria, Marín tan sólo sintió el momento en que su amante tomó su mano y apretó fuertemente el agarre.

— Ma-rín… —pronunció él, casi como si estuviera gruñendo.

De un momento a otro, la santa de Athena tuvo que aferrarse rápidamente a su amado, pues un tembloroso espasmo la recorrió sin previo aviso de pies a cabeza, al mismo tiempo en que se percató cómo él al igual que su persona se quedó inmóvil por un segundo.

El tiempo pareció congelarse por ese efímero momento que para ellos pareció eterno. Pocos segundos después Marín fue capaz de sentir cómo él llenó por completo sun interior.

Seguido de eso, una serie de numerosos espasmos hicieron que ambos alcanzaran el paraíso juntos. El agarre de sus manos se hizo más fuerte al tiempo en que ambos dejaron salir de sus labios una prueba de la satisfacción que los dos se proveyeron.

Finalmente el cuerpo del caballero colapsó sobre el de ella, y Marín no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo, tratando de recuperar a la vez el aliento después de aquella magnifica e intensa experiencia.

Aioria sencillamente ya no se preocupó por si su peso caía sobre ella, lo único que deseó con todo su ser, fue poder permanecer así, con ella, entre sus brazos y piernas, deleitando su cuerpo con su calor corporal.

Poco a poco la respiración de ambos fue recuperando su ritmo normal, y sus corazones, que anteriormente latían con rapidez, fueron por fin capaces de hallar la paz después de tanto movimiento.

El silencio se hizo de pronto, momento en el que sus solas respiraciones y los eventuales besos que se deban estuvieron presentes. No obstante, siempre hay alguien que se ve en la obligación de romper aquello, aún en contra de su voluntad.

— Aioria —llamó ella de nuevo.

— No —interrumpió él

Soltando un suspiro, la águila se dedicó a jugar con uno de los sudorosos mechones del santo de oro. Sabía que aquello sería difícil al final.

— No quiero que esto acabe… —interrumpió él, posando su frente contra la de ella—. No quiero pensar siquiera en no volver a verte, a tenerte entre mis brazos…

La joven de águila decidió alejar su rostro del de él, pasó sus manos por debajo de los brazos del león y con una suave pero amorosa mirada, esta le responde— No pienses eso… nos volveremos a ver… —le dijo, queriendo ser optimista.

— Marín... tu y yo sabemos que eso no será posible —expresó él—. La probabilidad de morir en una guerra es alta.

— Si, pero...

— Además, tú te irás en busca de Seika volver a vernos no es una opción... —concluyó el leonino sin dejar de ver los azulados ojos de la mujer que amaba.

No sabiendo qué más decirle, lo único que Marín pudo hacer fue abrazarse al cuerpo de Aioria y descansar su rostro contra el de él, pues el dorado seguía posado sobre la figura femenina, disfrutando así de aquel calor que desprendían sus pieles al estar juntos.

Ese calor, ese bello momento, serían un recuerdo preciado y eterno para los dos.

Uno momento que se llevarían consigo incluso en la muerte. Así fue como lo juraron.

* * *

Abrió los ojos abruptamente antes de levantarse con rapidez. El caballero de leo finalmente había despertado tras varios minutos, incluso horas ahí solo en la cabaña. La respiración del santo dorado era una irregular, algo lo sacó de aquel sueño tan placentero sin piedad alguna.

El león dorado se tomó la cabeza con algo de dolor— Este cosmos tan poderoso es...

Sin embargo su conversación solitaria se vio interrumpida gracias al abrupto sonido de la puerta de la cabaña abriéndose, lo que por supuesto llamó la atención del chico de ojos aguamarina.

Aioria alzó entonces su mirada, ahí fue que la vio— ¡Lyfia!

La joven quien hace unos segundos respiraba agitadamente lo vio con algo de sorpresa en sus ojos, hasta que una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios— Aioria... —y sin pena ni gloria, esta se fue directamente hacia el caballero dorado, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo— ¡Has despertado! ¡Menos mal! —agradeció la asgardiana mientras aún sujetaba al joven de procedencia griega.

El santo de oro no pudo evitar sorprenderse por dicha acción, ya que ninguna fémina se había atrevido nunca a abrazarlo de tal forma. Claro, con la excepción de una. Sólo una mujer lo sujetó fuertemente entre sus brazos y le brindó no sólo su cuerpo y su calor, sino que también algo mucho más hermoso que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Su amor.

— Lyfia, ¿a dónde fuiste? —preguntó él, quien hasta sólo hace unos segundos había escuchado su llanto. Así, la joven de Asgard finalmente se alejó de su cuerpo, avergonzada y comenzó a relatar lo que sucedió mientras estaba fuera.

Él mientras tanto sólo se dedicó a escuchar.

 _Marín, si bien los brazos de esta joven de Asgard me brindaron un poco de su calor y seguridad... Nada se compara con el cálido de abrazo de tu cosmos y tu cuerpo, aquel momento en donde nos sostuvimos fuertemente el uno al otro. Y así como te lo prometí, el recuerdo de aquella noche siempre vendrá conmigo._

— Hay problemas, tus compañeros... —continuó Lyfia, quien súbitamente recordó lo que pasó con los otros caballeros, lo que finalmente dio paso al interés del griego.

 _No sé por qué estoy de regreso en el mundo de los vivos, ni por qué es que me encuentro en Asgard. Pero Marín... Tan sólo espero que te encuentres bien._

No esperando más tiempo, tanto Aioria como Lyfia decidieron que era momento de partir. La asgardiana estaba renuente a dejarlo ir sin probar aunque sea algo de lo que trajo para que comiera, pero este como caballero insistió en que debía en auxilio de los demás.

 _Athena, por favor, salve a nuestra tierra. Seiya, te encargo a Marín..._

— Vamos Lyfia.

— ¡Si!

* * *

 **Suki:** Hello~, hello, aquí la Suki Halley -como me dicen en el grupito- reportándose con otro pequeño -la verdad nada pequeño- one-shot, esta vez enfocándonos en otra de mis parejas favoritas, Aioria y Marín.

Como verán esta historia la situé unos días, o semanas si quieren, antes de la guerra santa contra Hades, un momento posterior a que Marín se fuera a buscar a Seika -porque bueno, jamás nos dijeron cuánto tiempo duró buscándola-.

De antemano siento mucho si el lemon no cumplió las expectativas de algunas personas, sin embargo este tema sigue siendo un aspecto donde batallo mucho para alargar, por lo que hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Naturalmente vuelve a tener referencias de otras historias, incluso de la de Seiya y Saori por si ven que algo se parece.

En fin, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Saludos!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó**_

Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?


End file.
